


The kind of eyes that drives wolves mad

by elfdean



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Songfic, Soulmates, Stockholm Syndrome, mythical creatures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 21:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12734988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfdean/pseuds/elfdean
Summary: Стайлз Стилински уже второй год подряд старается поймать главу уличной банды - Дерека Хейла, но тому всегда удается уйти.





	The kind of eyes that drives wolves mad

**Author's Note:**

> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DOUZCIqX0AEQsgl.jpg  
> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DOPRR_DW4AAt1jR.jpg  
> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DOGFi1hWkAAhLMQ.jpg
> 
> Первоначально фанфик должен был походить на Форсаж: погоня, флирт и перестрелка. Затем на "Форсаж 7", где стая отдыхала бы на море и была бы счастлива. Однако потом меня накрыло и получилось то, что вы видите. 
> 
> Писалось под песни:
> 
> Amanda Seyfried – Lil' Red Riding Hood  
> Ю. Бужилова – Колыбельная волкам
> 
>  
> 
> PS: жанр "Songfic" не для красоты, аккуратнее.
> 
>  
> 
> БЕТА: theluckypumpkin

Он в тупике. Ни одной мысли, ни единой зацепки. Подозреваемый снова утёк сквозь пальцы. Парень всего-то отвлёкся на продавца с хот-догами - он не ел целый день, а пахло так вкусно - и преследуемый скрылся из виду. На своей дорогой машине. Чёртова толпа в Центральном парке. Разве люди не должны работать, а не отдыхать на лавочках или ошиваться около палаток с едой?

Несколько фотографий молодых людей лежали перед детективом. Сходства никакого не наблюдалось: пол, возраст, профессии или обучение в колледже - всё было разным. Если и шёл набор в банду (или стаю, как сейчас модно говорить), то отбор кандидатур происходил по-другому.

Стайлз Стилински вздохнул и потер лицо руками. Глаза уже болели от тусклого света, спина затекла, жутко хотелось кофе. По-хорошему, надо бы встать и размяться, выпить чашечку (или даже три) бодрящего напитка, но расслабляться он себе запретил. Стая Хейла совсем разбушевалась: за неделю было угнано три фургона с турбинами и нитроускорителями. На капитана орут директора кампаний, а сам капитан рвёт и мечет и орёт на подчиненных. 

И не нужно иметь семи пядей во лбу, чтобы знать, что Дерек Хейл лично проводит ограбления и угон. Он никому не доверяет: его сёстры держат небольшое кафе рядом с мастерской брата; Айзек Лейхи днём прилежно посещает занятия в местном колледже, а ночью ходит и участвует в гонках вместо Хейла. Остальные члены «стаи» пока не сильно заслужили уважение «альфы», что уж говорить о доверии. 

Многие сотрудники полиции Нью-Йорка не понимают, почему детектив Стилински так помешался на Хейле. Если бы коллеги спросили Стайлза напрямую, то он бы сказал какую-нибудь крылатую фразу в стиле Супермена или Зелёного Фонаря. Ложь будет звучать намного красивее, лучше и невинней, чем правда.

 

***

 

Год назад Стайлза, прямиком из полицейской академии на суровые ночные улицы Нью-Йорка, отправили на патрулирование улиц, и тогда он наткнулся на семью Хейлов. Дерека тогда только отчитали и попросили «не проводить свободное время за решеткой», ведь дядюшка не всегда сможет помочь. Но горбатого могила исправит. Стилински поймал его на горяченьком и отпускать не собирался. Дерек тогда был не на своих супер быстрых колёсах, а на своих двоих, и поймать его на полицейской машине оказалось делом пяти минут.

Хейл не сопротивлялся, пока Стайлз зачитывал ему права согласно правилу Миранды*. Он был спокоен, но часто дышал, и его зрачки были расширены. На человека, у которого есть проблемы с дыханием после бега, парень был не похож (пробежал спокойно три квартала, пока его не загнали в тупик), поэтому всё списали на наркотики или травку.

Стилински старался не вздрагивать, когда позади него раздавались подозрительные звуки. От тёплого дыхания в шею по телу бежали мурашки. Его напарник, Скотт, самый лучший бро на свете, приказал задержанному отодвинуться от разделительной решетки, или он задействует электрошокер. 

Дерек усмехнулся, но послушно откинулся на заднее сиденье.

\- Какие сочные у тебя губы, - голос был тихим, но служители закона его услышали.   
\- Наверняка, они соблазнят кого-то плохого.**

С тех пор Стайлз пообещал себе не надевать в рабочее время красную толстовку, а Скотт - не напоминать об этом. Никогда. 

 

К сожалению, это не было последней их встречей. Было ещё несколько раз, когда Стайлз натыкался на Хейла, но тот всегда ускользал. Дразнился, улыбался, играл как кошка с мышкой. Во время «встреч» он всегда был один и без машины. Предпочитал бег (на земле или по крышам), паркур и прятки на шумных улицах. Дерек словно знал, что он рядом или следит за ним. Настоящий хищник. И Стилински совсем не хотел быть его добычей.

Стайлз знал, что такое тело, как у Хейла, в спортивном зале не получишь, поэтому списывал всё на работу в мастерской и бег от полицейских. В основном - от него.

И ведь стоило только капитану Финстоку дать новое задание, как Дерек тут же появлялся на полицейских радарах: грабёж, уличные гонки и угоны. Он не давал Стайлзу забыть о нём. Напоминал о себе каждый раз. Стилински удивлялся, как он успевает что-то делать помимо поимки стаи Хейлов.

Вот однажды он и Рейкен вышли на очередной след стаи. Заброшенная ветка метро, запах шин, масла и краски. Два ящика с варп-двигателями, джип и черная камаро. И пока Тео ловил двух подростков, что были «на стрёме», Стайлз собирал вещдоки и вызывал подкрепление. Изучить территорию ему не дал Хейл. Появился, словно из ниоткуда, и обратил всё внимание на себя. Калечить его детектив не хотел, поэтому стрелял в воздух, кричал и требовал остановиться. Надолго его не хватило. Уже на выходе из подземки дыхалка приказала долго жить. 

Дерек, словно злодей из старых мультфильмов, вышел из тёмного угла и стал медленно подходить к нему:

\- Красная Шапочка, - наставленный пистолет его совершенно не смущал, как и угрозы от копа, - ты так хороша собой.

Стайлз судорожно вздохнул и замер, когда мужчина прижал его к стене и перекрыл путь к отступлению своими руками. Дерек уткнулся носом в его шею, прижимаясь всем своим телом. Его руки трогали шею, грудь и бёдра. Он смотрел в карие глаза, что были похожи цветом на карамель, и не мог от них оторваться. На миг Стайлзу показалось, что глаза Дерека мелькнули красным. 

\- Ты – всё, о чём большой злой волк мог только мечтать.

Его голос нежен, заботлив и ... Детектив должен оттолкнуть его, надеть наручники и отвезти в участок, но у него не получается. Он открывает рот, чтобы возразить, нагрубить и стереть, наконец, эту самодовольную улыбку, но Хейл его целует. Наклоняется и целует. Стайлз вздрагивает, когда чувствует шершавые губы на своих, и гонщик пользуется этим, проникая своим языком в его рот. Его руки крепко сжимают его бока. Стилински напуган, голова идет кругом, но он готов признать тот факт, что Дерек целуется на миллион.

Когда Тео нашёл своего напарника, то тот сидел на земле и бормотал проклятия, обещая страшно отомстить обидчику. И нет, он совершенно точно не плакал!

 

***

 

Прошел год, и от стаи Хейла ни слуху, ни духу. Как и от самого Дерека. Стайлз за этот год успел раскрыть не одно преступление, съехать от Скотта («никто не хочет быть третьим колесом, чувак»), сходить на свидание и даже поработать над одним делом с самой Лидией Мартин! Мечты сбываются.

\- Стилински, твой Хейл снова появился на радарах! Камеры засекли его при въезде в город.

Финсток швырнул на его стол папку с распечатками и ушел к себе, по пути поминая Гринберга. Бедный парень, все шишки на него. Слишком наивен, чтобы сдать истинного виновника в «страшном убийстве кофе-машинки».

\- Твой горячий парень снова в деле? - спросила Мартин, подпиливая ногти.

\- Какой к черту «горячий парень», Лидия! - воскликнул Стайлз, краснея. - Он преступник! И псих.

\- Потому что вспоминает песенку про Красную Шапочку, когда вы встречаетесь?

Застонав, он опустил голову на руки. Он сам не знает, зачем всё рассказал Мартин. Из-за страха, что всё выйдет из под контроля? Кто-то должен знать, кто может украсть его тёмной ночью? Если Хейл придет к нему домой в рабочем комбинезоне, то Стайлз сам за ним пойдет куда угодно. Чёртовы сёстры Хейл. Зачем они ему тогда показали те фотки.

\- Надень красную худи, порадуй парня.

\- Что в слове «преступник» тебе не понятно? - изумился Стайлз, поднимая голову, - он не мой парень. Я должен его поймать и посадить за решётку. Никаких отношений с заключёнными. Стайлз - порядочный служитель закона и папина гордость.

\- Поэтому ты всё ещё одинок, - закатила глаза Лидия. - Я бы не подсунула своему верному вассалу испорченный товар, - поймав недоумённый взгляд, девушка постучала ноготком по делу: - Прочитай все внимательно. Сопоставь все полученные и известные факты и, возможно, тычок в небо окажется верным.

\- Ты намекаешь, что Хейл невиновен в кражах?

\- Я ничего не говорю, Стайлз. Там не всё так просто. И разве тебе не пора играть в догонялки с красавчиком? 

 

Ночью мир замирает. Один за другим гаснут окна домов, пустеют улицы и дороги. Одинокие фонари освещают небольшие островки пространства. Из-за темных туч показалась полная луна. В машине тихо играло радио. Стайлз несколько раз проверил то место, где, по словам капитана Финстока, должен был быть Дерек. Вместо привычной картины (горячий парень, машины и ящики), был пустырь и пустые бутылки. Детектив не стал никого ждать и отправился домой. Он устал и хотел есть. Если Хейл вернулся в город - неважно, куда он там уезжал - то сможет прожить без него одну ночь.

У обочины стояла машина. Аварийных огней не было видно, но Стайлза грызло чувство тревоги. Вдруг человеку стало плохо или это машина убийцы, что сейчас прячет труп.

\- Код 10-24***. Около Бронкса. Пойду, проверю, - сказал Стайлз дежурному.

\- Принято, будьте осторожны.

Благодаря небольшому свету от фонарика Стайлз понял, что это Камаро. Камаро Дерека Хейла. Самого хозяина поблизости не наблюдалось. Детектив даже взял на себя смелость позвать его, ходя вокруг машины. С минуту постояв около водительской дверцы, он решился. Сигнализация была отключена. Ключи были в зажигании. Телефон и документы лежали на пассажирском сидении. Стайлз повернул голову и судорожно сглотнул. С заднего сиденья на него смотрел огромный волк с красными глазами.

\- Тихо, мальчик, тихо. Хороший волк. Не ешь меня, - пролепетал Стилински, медленно пятясь назад.

Волк встал на лапы и предупреждающе зарычал. Стайлз закусил губу, выставив руки вперед в защитном жесте. Откуда в машине Хейла волк? Привез откуда-то контрабандой? Экзотическое животное? Или он решил, что это его тотемное животное? Волк очень-очень опасен. Он может напасть на гражданских, пока Дерек где-то пропадает и, наверняка, развлекается. Нужно вызвать службу по отлову животных. Это будет трудно, потому что мохнатый следит за каждым его движением. Успеет ли он закрыть дверцу до того, как на него накинется собака-переросток? 

Стайлз резко подался всем телом назад и тут же попытался закрыть за собой дверь, но туша волка была слишком тяжелой и сильной. Детектив упал на асфальт, больно ударившись головой.

\- Твою мать, - простонал Стайлз, прикрывая лицо рукой, - почему мне так везёт?!

Волк медленно подошёл к нему. Разум парня решил, что смотреть на то, как его бестолкового хозяина сейчас растерзает настоящий хищник, он не хочет, и благополучно ушёл во тьму. 

 

***

 

Сознание возвращалось медленно. Очевидно, организм посчитал, что ещё рано приходить в себя. Острая боль прошила затылок. Стайлз опустил голову и тяжко вздохнул - руки были туго связаны, плотная повязка закрывала рот. До него глухо, словно через толщу воды, доносились звуки проезжающих мимо машин. Он узнал эти кожаные сиденья и едва уловимый запах леса. Он находился в машине Дерека. Его похитил Дерек Хейл и сейчас вывозит его из Нью-Йорка. Убьёт и прикопает где-нибудь в лесу. 

Словно издеваясь, в салоне заиграла песня Аманды Сейфрид. И, конечно же, его похититель не смог устоять и не запеть. Стайлз правда ненавидит эту песню. Сколько ещё его будут сравнивать с маленькой девочкой? Словно ему не хватило шуточек Дэллера про твинка.

 

\- Такие глаза, которые сводят волков с ума, - хрипло подпевал Дерек, сворачивая. - И только чтобы убедиться, что на тебя никто не охотится, - он остановил машину и обернулся: - я должен идти с тобой по пути.

Дерек обожает эти глаза цвета карамели с легким оттенком мёда. Стайлз возмущенно мычит, его сердце бешено бьётся, и от него пахнет страхом, нервозностью и любопытством. Мужчина трётся носом о щёку детектива, вдыхая такой приятный и родной аромат. Он скучал. Ему никогда не будет достаточно рассказов сестёр и фотографий. Ему нужно видеть Стайлза, вдыхать его запах, чувствовать. Он целует висок, веки глаз, щёку и подбородок. Очень хочется вновь почувствовать всю сладость губ Стилински, но не сейчас. Парень не готов. Он поцелует его потом.

Стайлз терпеливо ждёт, когда у его похитителя пройдёт эта фаза с нежностями. Ждет, вслушиваясь в него, в себя, в странные ощущения.

\- Прости за то, что произошло ночью. Ты вторгся на мою территорию. Я этого не ожидал. Как и мой волк, - прошептал Дерек, поглаживая шею Стайлза, - больше такого не повторится. Мы признали тебя своей парой.

Точно сумасшедший, подумал Стайлз, опуская голову вниз. Не везет ему ни в любви, ни в картах. Но Лидия хотя бы не похищала его. Не то чтобы он был против этого... Но одно дело - прекрасная девушка, и другое дело - огромный мужик со щетиной. Хейл - красавчик, глупо спорить, но у него не все в порядке с головой. Лидия крупно ошиблась на его счёт.

И что ещё за «мы»? Где вчерашний волк? 

Бля. Бля.... БЛЯ.

\- Да, Стайлз, я оборотень, - заметив испуганно-ошарашенный взгляд, подтвердил Дерек. - Ты моя пара. Я не знаю, как это изменить. Отпустить тебя. Не знаю и знать не хочу. Я не хочу это прекращать. 

Стайлз замычал, поднимая подбородок вверх. Дерек зарычал, нагибаясь вперед. Парень понял, что принял не самое разумное решение. Перед ним сидит альфа-оборотень, который только что сообщил, что Стайлз его пара. Он спокойно может его укусить...

\- Знаешь, если верить фильмам, это должно быть нечто сексуальное и очень интимное, - прохрипел Стайлз, когда Дерек наконец-то понял его и снял повязку со рта. - А на деле это просто жутко.

\- Ты поддерживаешь меня на физическом и ментальном уровне, - прошептал Дерек, поглаживая его щёки кончиками пальцев. - Всё зависит от того, как на это посмотреть.

\- Я смотрю со стороны, - неуверенно начал Стайлз, - и это стрёмно.

Дерек зарычал, сверкнув глазами:

\- Ты моя пара.

Стайлз сглотнул, облизывая вмиг пересохшие губы.

\- Ты будешь моей парой? – очко за старание, Волче. 

\- А у меня есть выбор?

-Прости, но нет, - прошептал ему Дерек в губы.

 

Возможно, не так уж и сильно Стайлз ненавидит Красную Шапочку. И он сможет как-нибудь ужиться с «большим злым волком». Просто нужно время, чтобы отучить его от первобытных замашек. Быть похищенным даже любимым человеком совсем не круто. Дереку надо усвоить этот урок. 

 

 

 

Примечания:

* - Пра́вило Мира́нды — юридическое требование в Соединённых Штатах Америки, согласно которому во время задержания задерживаемый должен быть уведомлен о своих правах, а задерживающий его сотрудник правопорядка обязан получить положительный ответ на вопрос, понимает ли он сказанное.

** - Lil' Red Riding Hood - Amanda Seyfried

***-(Экстренная помощь / Аварийная ситуация)


End file.
